


The hunter's son

by iiEthan



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiEthan/pseuds/iiEthan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of set in the teen wolf universe. </p>
<p>Werewolf!Blaine and Hunter!Kurt</p>
<p>Kurt tries to explain why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The hunter's son

"Blaine I know you're in there, and I know you can hear me.” Kurt called out standing in front of the previously abandoned house. “I also know we haven’t been completely honest with each other.” Hearing no reply Kurt sighed, kicking a pebble towards the stairs of the house. “God Blaine if I knew they were your pack I would have never lead the other hunters here.” Kurt bit his lip turning around to head back to his suv, “You have to believe me.”   
  
“And why should I do that? You're a hunter.” Blaine said stepping out onto the front porch, trying to ignore the way his heart picked up speed at the smile that tugged at Kurt’s lip when he turned around.

“Because I meant it when I said I wouldn’t have lead them here if I’ve known, Blaine.” Kurt stated leaning forwards as if to take a step but thinking better of it, staying close to his car. He wished he was never sent on the case three months ago.   
  
“You're not lying.” Blaine said after a while of listening to Kurt’s steady heartbeat. “But why wouldn't you? That’s what hunters do kill my kind without thought.”   
  
“We have a code Blaine. A lot of us follow it. There’s good and bad hunters like there are werewolves.” Kurt explained shoving his hands into his coat pockets. “There were some rogue kills here lately and I got sent out to check it out. We thought it might have been the pack here doing it. When I found out how many were in your pack I called for backup since the killings were still happening and seemed to get worse.”   
  
“I know about the killings, my pack has been tracking the other werewolves. Still doesn’t explain why you wouldn’t have called them if you knew what I was.” Blaine said bitterly but he more confused than anything else.   
  
“Because I know now it isn’t your pack’s doing but they won’t listen to me Blaine. They just want to get rid of all the werewolves here innocence or not. Blaine they want to kill you, and I don’t want that.” Kurt explained wishing he didn’t know Blaine could smell fear off of him, fear for Blaine’s life.   
  
“Kurt why don’t you want that, and don’t give me the ‘you're a good hunter and you follow the code’ bullcrap.” Blaine stated walking down the stairs and stopping in front of Kurt, hoping he read into everything right.   
  
“I don’t want you to die Blaine because I love you.” Kurt barely got the words out before he was pressed up against his suv. A dim prick of fear under his scent as Blaine nosed along his neck.   
  
“Good because I love you too.” Blaine said against the skin of Kurt neck, letting his teeth scrape the skin softly as he moved his mouth over Kurt’s jaw. He pulled back eyes flashing gold before he pressed his lips to Kurt’s in a kiss they wouldn’t soon forget in the battle that was to happen between the hunters and the werewolves.


End file.
